inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Chapter 4 : The Return of Mark And Tachimukai
Akuji : Morning ! ................................ Akuji : Huh ? where is Haruna Akuji : So i must make my breakfast in my own ok let's begin *10 Minutes later* Akuji : Ok the breakfast is ready 1,2,3 GO ! *4 minutes later* Akuji : WOOh, i'm done let's call the other players *Akuji saw behind a window a guy* Akuji : Huh ? who are you ? *The guy is running away* Akuji : Meh,i don't care now let's go *Akuji goes outside* *Akuji runs and bumps into a girl* Akuji : Aw my head, huh ? Serra ? Serra : Akuji ? Akuji : What are you doing here ? Serra : I was looking for you 2 guys are waiting for you Akuji : Ok, but first let's pick Izayoi up Serra : No you can't the guys are hurting people with hissatsu's ! Akuji : WHAT !??!? Serra : We have not much time *Akuji and Serra are running to the football field* ???? : Go or i use my hissatsu Kid : No this is or our field ! ???? : You asking for it ! Unicorn Boost ! *Akuji jumps and is protecting the kid* Akuji : Ice Smasher ! ???? : What ! Akuji : Da....mn i.........t *Akuji stops the ball* Kid : Thank you, mister ! Akuji : No problem *The kid is running away to his home* Akuji : How dare you to shot a hissatsu technique to a kid ! ???? : It's not my problem Akuji : Wait....are you that mark ? Mark : No i'm Mark Kai Akuji : WOW ! you're eyes are red ! Mark Kai : Do you know my friend Tachimukai ! Akuji : Yeah, Wait he is Kai right ? Mark Kai : Yes Akuji : I don't care if you are Kai or not i will defeat you no matter what ! *Izayoi is coming* Izayoi : Hi Serra what happend Serra : Kind of guys are running the field like a Battle Stadium what's with you're leg ! Izayoi : I was practicing and those guys, who are talking to Akuji have graduated me Serra : Are you okay ? Izayoi : Yeah kind of ok, I can't play this match Serra : I will do this Izayoi : Good luck ! ???? : I will help you ! Izayoi : Who is this ? Serra : That's Ramen, my team mate of my other club Ramen : Pleased to meet you all Serra : Are you ready ? Ramen : Always *Up to Akuji* Akuji : What's wrong with you ? Mark Kai : I'm evolved Akuji : What are you a Pokemon ? Serra : Akuji let's team up with Ramen ! Akuji : Ok 3 vs 3 Mark Kai : Here is my new friend ! Akuji : ..! Mark Kai : This is Maquia call her maki Akuji : This is not good Serra : You're right Ramen : Let's use a combo hissatsu ! Serra & Akuji : Alright ! The Blue Flames (2 Players)(Ramen : Shin Aliea Strikers) : Serra : (FW) Ramen : (DF) Akuji : (GK) Maximum Kai (3 Players) : Mark Kai : (FW) Maki : (DF) Tachimukai : (GK) Izayoi : Go for it Blue Flames ! Blue Flames : Begin ! Maximum Kai : Go ! To be Continued Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames